A Witch And His Black Cat
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: One day when the boys are hanging out at the dell, they hear interesting voices and see movement and decide to check it out, only to find five hot chick's kicking serious ass. Wait...are those ears and tails coming from them? WTF?


Important Story Note: I made the Mew Mews live in Massachusetts for the plot's sake.

Couples: Reid/Zoey, Tyler/Bridget, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate

Genres: Romance, supernatural, humor

* * *

A Witch And His Black Cat

A Covenant and Mew Mew Power story

Chapter 1: Strange Monsters And Instant Sexy Ladies

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You two are some pair of clowns." Caleb said playfully in a smile in response to Tyler and Reid trying to scare Caleb a few seconds ago.

Pogue chuckled. "I know that's right."

Reid stopped walking for a second to playfully bow. "Thank you, thank you, you know we try." He continued walking once again after his statement.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Oh, we know alright. Just like that time you two tried to dump a bucket of oatmeal on my head and it fell on our science teacher instead."

Tyler and Reid start laughing softly. "Oh man, that was a riot!" Tyler said.

"The look on his face was priceless!" Reid said in amusement at the memory.

"Oh, oh! And that angry but embarrassed look he gave when he said 'To the headmaster's office, now'." Tyler chuckled out.

Reid laughed. "Oh yeah, that was good,"

The four Sons of Ipswich were walking in the forest – also known as the Dells – together laughing and enjoying each other's company on a Friday night not having anything else to do.

Reid turned to his three friends with a grin. "Hey, remember whe-"

"Hold it." Caleb interrupted, going tense like he noticed something.

Reid was confused and frowned at him. "What?"

Caleb didn't say anything and shushed Reid to hear more closely to their surroundings. Pogue and Tyler were just as confused and started looking around them to see if they missed anything.

"….What is it, Cay?" Pogue asked his bestfriend in rising concern.

Caleb perked his ears to hear what he heard before while Reid was talking. Seconds later he spoke.

"I heard something." Stated Caleb.

'No you don't, reptile breath!' 'Careful, guys, it's strong!' female voices shouted far in the distance and was barely heard, but Caleb heard it.

"Heard wha-" Tyler began, but Caleb cut him off.

"There it is again. Sounds like it's coming from….that direction." Caleb said motioning northwest from where they were standing.

"What is it? I don't hear anything." Reid said in a bit of annoyance since he didn't know what Caleb was talking about.

Caleb looks at his three friends. "Voices. Destressed sounding. Female."

Reid's eyes widen. "Distressed? Female? Well, hell, Cay, that's all you had to say." Reid then took off enthusiastically in the direction Caleb said the voices were coming from. The other three boys were shocked at Reid's speedy getaway.

"Whoa, wait Reid! We don't know what's down there!" Pogue shouted to Reid as he followed to catch up, the other two behind him following as well.

"At least wait for us!" Tyler shouted to Reid as they ran.

When they caught up with Reid, they noticed him just standing still staring at something a little a head up above.

"You guys…won't believe this," Reid said slowly as he stared.

He then pointed where he was looking to urge his friends to see what he was seeing.

"Sexy girls at 12 o'clock." Reid stated in disbelief.

When the others looked where he was pointing, they did see sexy girls….five of them….and fighting what looked like an enlarged, deformed alligator.

Pogue blinked in shock. "Are those….ears and…tails on them?" He wondered, referring to the five girls.

"Looks like." Tyler stated in awe as he watched them.

The five girls were up a tree on a branch, the creature their fighting just below them.

The one in blue grimaced. "We have to get to its weak spot somehow."

They've been fighting this thing for an hour. And within that time they've found its weakness, but it's proven to be hard to get to.

Then the one in pink perked. "Ah, I have an idea! Kiki! How about you use your tambourine instead of your ball or yoyo to get under it."

The one clad in yellow, who they referred to as Kiki, smiled. "Good idea, I haven't used that in a while to where I forgot about that one,"

The yellow girl summoned her tambourine, shook it around a bit, jumped into a flip and smashed against the ground below, causing a wave of yellow energy cutting through the ground and surged toward the alligator's stomach. The attack hit before the monster could move out of the way.

The hit made the monster flip on it's back from the force, revealing it's weak spot openly now. The one clad in pink took advantage of that.

"Now we've got you," She said, her bow on her tail glowing and bringing forth a heart shaped object with a bell in the center.

"StrawberryBell!" She exclaimed.

The heart shaped weapon glowed and shot a bright soft pink light that washed over the overgrown alligator creature. When the light dispersed, a jellyfish looking creature separated from a now normal looking alligator. Then a fuzzy pink creature flew out from the tree the girls were on and opened its mouth only to eat the jellyfish creature.

The pink girl smiled. "Alright, now that that's finally over, let's go home. Come on, Mini Mew." She said to the small pink fuzzy creature as they all jumped down branch to branch down the tree they were in.

"Bout time, I was in the middle of a many-petty when this started." The purple one said in a tired tone.

The blue one turned to the purple clad girl. "That's not as bad as being in the middle of talking to your parents. You should've seen the disapproving look on their faces. I'll have a lot to explain."

When the pink and yellow girl were the first to reach the ground. Beside the pink girl, the cute little pink fuzzy creature looked around them and froze for a second when it's eyes reached behind the girls to see 4 people standing there a few feet away. The creature turned to the pink girl.

"Zoey, Zoey!"

"Hmm?" The pink girl, referred to as Zoey answered as she turned to the creature.

"Creature alert, creature alert!"

By this time, all the girls were down from the tree, and the 4 boys got closer to them. Zoey and the other girls looked at the pink creature in confusion.

"Ugh, not again." The purple one said in reluctance.

"No, wait, he said creature this time. He's never said just creature before. What do you mean by creature, Mini Mew?" Zoey asked her creature friend as she looked in one direction of her surroundings.

"No reading on presence, but presence not human. Over there." Mini Mew said as he looked in the direction he was referring to.

The girls looked in the direction to see 4 guys staring at them, not too far from them now.

"Waaaa!" Zoey shouted in surprise at the company.

The blue girl sighed. "Oh boy…looks like I'm not the only one who has to explain something."

Zoey laughed nervously and turned to Mini Mew. "Mini Mew, those aren't creatures, they're people," She then turned to the 4 guys.

"Umm….we're…practicing! A play is at our school and-"

"You don't have to cover up. We're sure what we saw. None of that was fake." Caleb stated.

Reid smoothly slid up to them with a mischievous smirk. "Where did hot girls like you come from? You don't have to lie, seeing as we're not human either." Reid then grabbed Zoey's hand in his and kissed it charmingly before letting it go.

Zoey blushed. "Y-you aren't?"

"Yep, we're witches minus the broom and pointy hat. And you are?" Reid asked looking at all of them, but mostly keeping his eyes on Zoey.

"Uuuh, we're-" Zoey was about to say, but the purple one interrupted.

"-Not telling you anything until you state your business here and where you came from." She said cautiously as she moved to stand next to Zoey.

Still smirking, Reid held his hands up in a show of not wanting to be a threat before explaining.

"Whoa there, hot stuff. We're only here because my friend here, Caleb, heard something while we were hanging out a few yards back. Ya see, we come here quite often as a hangout spot and nothing out of the ordinary happens here usually, so of course we're gonna check it out when it does, especially since we live in this town. Good enough for ya, purple?"

"Yeah, that's definitely good enough," Zoey said and then turned to her purple friend to see if she agreed.

She seemed to have thought about it a minute before sighing and giving the okay with a nod. With that, Zoey continued.

"Sorry about her. She's extra cautious when it comes to new people."

Caleb spoke. "It's alright. I get that way, too, sometimes. It's not a bad trait to have in most cases. So what were you doing?"

"We were fighting a predasite." The green one stated.

"We're Mew Mews. We blast the predasites away so the cyniclons won't have a chance to take our planet away from us." The yellow girl said energetically.

Zoey smiled. "Yep. This is Kiki, Bridget, Rene, and Korina. And this is Mini Mew."

The creature smiled. "Hi ya!"

Tyler laughed. "Aw, it's so cute." He said referring to Mini Mew.

"Cyniclons…predasites?" Caleb questioned in interest and concern.

"Predasites are jellyfish-looking creatures. They fuse to things and morph them into monsters. The Cyniclons are creatures from a different planet wishing to rule earth, so they created the predasites to help them do it. They've found out how much of a threat we are, and are starting to come up with plans to get rid of us. So they come after us a lot. Ya know….now that I think about it…..you look so much like Eliot." Said Zoey.

Reid perked at that. "Who, me?"

Zoey nodded. The other Mews began to see it too now. "Oh my god, Zoey's right." Korina said.

"The resemblance is striking." Bridget chuckled.

Reid frowned a moment. "Wait…..Eliot….this Eliot guy isn't your boyfriend, is he?" He asked Zoey.

Zoey's eyes widen. "No! No way would Eliot ever be my boyfriend."

Reid smiled at that. "Good, 'cause I want that spot."

"Alright, Reid, that's enough. They should come to our base so we can talk more." Caleb said.

"Base? Really?" Zoey said in surprise.

"If there's bad guys lurking around trying to cause trouble, then it's important we know incase they come here." Tyler said.

"Okay." Kiki stated as they followed the sons out of the forest and to their base at the Danvers' old colony house.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

End chap. 1

And there ya go. Who's in favor of Reid/Zoey? I certainly am, they are so cute together. :D Next chapter the Mew Mews and witches show what they're made of, the witches go to Mew Mew Café and see what the Mew Mew's life is like, especially when the cyniclons attack again. This time, the witches there to help protect them. Till next chapter. ^ - '


End file.
